Damian Kent
Captain Damian Kent is a former member of the United States Marine Corps and current member of the Starfleet. He is the husband of T'Ra and a crew member aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. History Damian Kent was born in the United States during World War 1 and was the son to a fallen sergeant who died in the trenches of that very war. By the time he was in his 20s, Damian enlisted in the US Marines in order to battle the enemy in Europe. He fought in Europe on the front and was considered a very good fighter among many. It was then one mission that he was captured by the Nazis who kept him locked up within a secret bunker on the outskirts of Munich, Germany. The Schutzstaffel decided to test a new V2 Rocket designed to freeze people for interstellar travel to colonize other planets. Kent was placed in the prototype which they launched into space adrift which he spent over the last 200 years within hibernation. Revived By the 23rd century, the USS Enterprise was in orbit of an uncharted planet with an away team on the planet surface. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock discovered the charred rocket on the planet surface and yet the capsule was intact thanks to the coolant used to freeze Kent. Taking the capsule back in a shuttle, Kent's capsule was brought to sickbay where Dr. McCoy managed to revive the frozen man. Awaking in sickbay, Kent underwent a physical examination and even got a chance to speak with Captain Kirk. Kent also asked the captain of a uniform and weapon due to the fact that he was very interested in returning to active duty, however it was Kirk that request he learn more before actually starting to work. McCoy also told Kirk that after careful examination of Kent's blood, he found that his DNA was somehow enhanced over the years and granted him semi-immortality and an enhanced physical condition similar to the Augments fought earlier. He explained that the substances he was injected with prior to freezing caused this to happen. The SS Incident Throughout most of the time, Kent found himself brushing up on his history and technical skills which he was very interested in very much. At the same time, he bumped into a Vulcan named T'Ra. At the same time, she found herself to be a good friend to him, however it was then that they were going to send an away team down to the planet where he was found. It was there that they found a whole group of V2 Rockets and flying saucers carrying Schutzstaffel troops who were already awoken and by that time already established an outpost on the planet. The crew then found themselves captured by outside patrols and brought to meet the lead officer. Colonel Fredrik Dietrich of the Schutzstaffel found himself face to face with Captain Kent and the others captured. Dietrich had them imprisoned and demanded the Enterprise in exchange for the freedom of the prisoners and the crew being marooned on the planet. Kent then got the idea to escape via his own strategy. By knocking out the guard that came to him to answer his call, Kent pulled him and slammed his face onto the bars of the cell, knocking him unconscious. He obtained the keys and got himself and the others out. Re-obtaining their equipment, the away team managed to capture Col. Dietrich and demanded them transport from away the outpost where they were transported off the planet and arrived back on the Enterprise. With Dietrich in custody, Kent then demanded his followers to unconditionally surrender or they would be destroyed. The others then surrendered and were taken aboard the Enterprise, then casted into the brig. This didn't stay that way for long and the surrendered Nazis got themselves out of the brig and even got themselves armed with weapons in the main armory. Rhey captured all but Kent and it was up to him to stop the Nazis that have taken the Enterprise. It was then that Kent battled the others before going after Col. Dietrich. Engaging him on the bridge, Kent managed to take down the Colonel via the use of intense combat training he learned years prior. With that, the Enterprise was back in Federation control and the captured Nazis were sent back to the planet where they remained to this very day. T'Ra's mate Returning from shore leave on Vulcan with T'Ra, Kent returned to the Enterprise and in turn were on their way to meet up with a nearby science station in need of a new vaccine shipment. It was then that Kent was called down to T'Ra's quarters where she had locked herself in and became incredibly mad. This was due to the fact that she was undergoing the Pon Farr at the time and even Kent wasn't exempt from the lock. He did however got a firm grip on the door and opened it manually with his great strength and ordered that all remain outside until otherwise, including superior officers. T'Ra was inside trying to concentrate via meditation and Kent had asked her what was going on with her. T'Ra felt too embarrassed to tell him, however Kent was very understanding about what she was going through and therefore gave her the ability to confide in him. She explained to him that she was undergoing the Pon Farr which she explained was due to her need to mate. It was then in that moment that T'Ra took hold of Kent and placed a telepathic mating bond on him and as a result, Spock and McCoy entered to sedate T'Ra. Once sedated, they realized that Kent became sedated in the process. Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel